Circus
Circus is a location found in Breath of Fire II. Story Outside of Hometown Upon leaving HomeTown, Ryu and Bow see the circus and enter. The fee to see the zoo and Grass man is 30 Zenny and a worker says they are going to Windia next. Progressing further into the tent, they find a camel and turtle and many HomeTown visitors. The turtle can be fed for 4 Zenny and doing so makes it zoom around its pond. The camel spits at you. An empty cage is next to the curtain to go further in. Watts is to the left and offers riddles to solve. The centerpiece is the Grass man's cage, and speaking to the Chief you get a glimpse of him. Leave through the back curtain. Outside of Windia Upon leaving Windia, The party sees the circus and enters. The fee is still 30 coins. The worker laments "the lack of customers here as well" and will be moving to Tunlan next in spite of not speaking the language. The zoo has no visitors this time. The turtle can be fed for 4 Zenny and it will leap in its pond this time. The camel still spits. Watts, the Chief, and the Grass man are still attractions in the back. Outside of Tunlan Negotiations Upon obtaining the whale and arriving outside of Tunlan, The party sees the circus and enters. The fee is now 100 coins and this time the barker declares that the Grass Man is no longer popular and will be eaten by a demon. The worker wonders if they will be moving to HighFort or Township next. The zoo has changed, there is now a sole cage containing a Beak in the first room. The next room has a Creon and a Grizzly in a cage. A Tunlanite drops a hint about Uparupas living in caverns of the ocean. Watts is curiously absent, the Chief is quite upset that the Grass Man is no longer popular and taunts him, and the Grass man are still attractions in the back. The party works out a deal with the Chief to bring him an Uparupa or 900,000 coins. Payment Having encountered the Uparupa, or earned the money, the party returns to the Chief to present payment. If the party mercifully freed the Uparupa, a third option to decline payment is presented. Regardless of choice, the Chief reveals his true demonic form as M.C.Tusk and attacks. After battle, the grass man releases himself, explains that he's already aware of the situation, and joins the party. The party then heads to the Great tree to the west, south of SimaFort. Outside of Township Upon returning to TownShip after rescuing the Queen, The party sees the circus and enters. a man laments wasting his money. The fee is now 10 coins and this time the barker declares that you can see "it" for 10 coins. The worker laments how dangerous the world has become. The zoo has returned, The turtle can be fed for 4 Zenny and it will spin like a helicopter and take off. The camel still spits. The cage that holds "it" turns out to be empty. At Night The circus is closed at night, a staff member blocks the way and says "It sleeps at night.". Notable Residents Spar Watts Monsters M.C.Tusk (Boss) Category:Breath of Fire II Locations